Halloween at Anubis House
by SIBUNAFOREVER1
Summary: When all the residents have a party for Halloween, It turns deadly very quickly. When a body is discovered in the least likely place, The residents start to turn on each other. REVIEW RATED M FOR VIOLENCE! 5 CHAPTERS! ONE OFF!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is just a little fun story I have been wanting to write for a while and I decided to start today. It will have 5 chapters but only be like a one off story! Enjoy and please REVIEW!**

**SIBUNAFOREVER1**

Nina and Fabian were getting ready to have a Halloween party in the house when Nina went to get her outfit from upstairs; Fabian was humming to himself as he looked at his reflection in his mirror. Suddenly the lights turned off.

"Ha-ha Alfie, I know it's you. I remember you doing this last year!" Fabian laughed

He walked over to the light switch and lightness filled the room again but this time, a figure in a black cloak was standing face to face with Fabian. The figure raised a long, sharp knife and slice Fabian on his arm. He looked at the figure and cried with pain as he drove the knife through the boy's stomach and once to his heart. The shy boy's corpse dropped to the ground as the figure turned the lights off and walked out.

Nina grabbed her costume from her bed and walked down each step to Fabian's room, tripping once or twice in her high heels, where there was a note on the door, she opened it and it read:

Dear Nina,

I've gone to the shop to get extra beers and to get some more snacks for the party, I might be gone a while as all the shops are closed at this time of night and I really don't want to run out of supplies!

Love Fabian

XXX

Nina sighed as she put her slutty red riding hood outfit on her body in the hallway, looking for Jerome's pervy eyes. She met with Patricia and Eddie, who were dressed as Cruella D'vil and the devil and Amber and Alfie, who were dresses as Stephen King's Pennywise the clown and Carrie White. As they entered the living room, Trudy's work was magnificent! There were dimly lit candles, pumpkin heads and fake spiders on the food. The atmosphere was spooky. Eddie went to the door to greet Mara and Jerome, who were dressed as a slutty cat and batman. A few more people came and drank beer, all laughing and hooking up with each other. But Nina was mad that her boyfriend was not here to see how well their party had turned out.

"I don't know why Fabian went to get food Nina, this place is packed with it!" Amber told her

"I know I hope he is back soon, I want to show him all his hard work has paid off. For god sake!" Nina shouted over the spooky music.

Joy just then walked into the room in her slutty Alice costume. They were all dancing and Jerome shut off the music.

"So, who wants to have a game of truth or dare?" Jerome got everyone excited.

Luke from Hathor house was barely able to spin the bottle but when he did, it landed on Amber. "Amber, I dare you to go into the laundry room and strip down to your panties, then run around and flash your bum in Eddie's face!"

Patricia had a sour look on her face but realised that she signed up to play the game so things like that were going to happen!

Amber went over to the laundry room but it was locked so she went to get the key out of the drawer where Trudy keeps it, snogging Alfie in the process. Patricia stood up in Amber's way and she shoved past her, Patricia obviously jealous. Amber slowly unlocked the door to the cramped room and a blood-curdling scream attacked the house as she found Trudy's body in the room. Mutilated and stabbed. Everyone rushed over to see what the commotion was. The Anubis house residents were crying and Eddie told everyone except Anubis House guests to get out; the party was most definitely over for them.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the frightened residents stood, grovelling over the loss of their dearest housemother Trudy. But the sad truth was that one of them were lying and, in fact had been covering up their murderous identity. Amber sat in the corner, crying and trying to drown out others crying.

"Whoever did this horrible act is a sick fuck!" Jerome screamed

"How do we know it wasn't you, you've always been the prankster, maybe one of your pranks went wrong and you are covering it up!" Joy turns on him.

She strikes Jerome across the face 4 times and he punches her back, sending her tumbling to the ground with a swollen lip and one knocked out tooth; Eddie ran over to the two teenagers and breaks them up instantly.

"I don't know who it is, but lets not accuse each other" Eddie calms them both down before they all scream as the lights go out and the house goes silent for a second before hearing a muffled scream and the lights going back on. Nina was dead on the floor. A knife was deeply pushed into her stomach, the blood was still oozing out onto Amber's shoe which was there because she was sobbing on Nina's dead, mutilated corpse. Everyone turned their heads and looked at Patricia as she had blood on her icy cold hands, and she stared back.

"What are all you bastards staring at, it WASN'T ME!" Patricia angrily stares at Joy.

"Maybe it was Joy, she hated Nina!" Alfie shouts

They all run over to Joy and hold her up whilst she struggles. Amber whacks her with a wooden Halloween decoration and knocks her unconscious, causing sighs. Mara starts shouting about Joy is innocent and all and all of the others wait in their rooms whilst Alfie goes to pee, so they know who it was. The figure with the cloak opens Eddie's door and finds him looking at Fabian's dead body. They pick up the acid from their cloak pocket and throw it all over Eddie's head, causing half of his face to melt away, he falls to the ground and looks at them.

"I knew it was you-" But before he could answer, he was just a corpse.


End file.
